Como te conoci
by Hella-Hella
Summary: No se como miércoles funciona esto así que solo diré que es DaveJohn y menciones de algunas parejas que me gushtan
1. Primer encuentro

Tu nombre es John Egbert, tienes 17 años y vives en un departamento cerca de tu universidad y tu trabajo de medio tiempo, que fortuna y coincidencia. Lamentablemente tu trabajo no está cerca del parque del cual acabas de salir corriendo terminando así una de las miles pero constructivas charlas con tu amiga Rose.

Vas corriendo lo más rápido que puedes, ignorando todo aquel que pasa a tu lado. La verdad no te importa si alguien cae al suelo o no, hasta que chocaste con él.

Un rubio, 5cm más alto que tú, con una tez blanca dando a reconocer que podría o no ser albino, pecas que solo pasan por el puente de su nariz que da soporte a unas gafas de marca RayBan, chamarra roja y unos jeans negros.

Desde tu punto de vista no eres lo que se dice "homo" pero hay algo en ese muchacho que te atrajo, no sabes bien que fue. En fin, los dos están en el suelo algo aturdidos por el gran golpe que se dieron y lo único que puedes articular es un:

- Auu… Perdón- Dices levantándote del suelo y extendiendo tu mano.

- Augh, no hay problema, dude-dice mientras lleva su mano izquierda a su cabeza y dando la mano derecha para corresponder con la tuya.

- Perdon, me llamo John Egbert- Mencionas para no ser maleducado.

- Dave Strider

- Mucho gusto Dave, pero si me disculpas debo irme ya, estoy un poco apresurado no debo llegar tarde a mi trabajo-

- Espera – Te detiene tomando tu muñeca – Si quieres te acompaño, ¿Dónde trabajas?-

-En una librería no muy cerca de aquí, Dante?-

- La conozco, llegamos en dos minutos en un atajo que conozco- Te dice con una sonrisa segura pero disimulada.

- E... Esta bien- Dices un poco sonrojado y siguiéndole el paso.

Durante todo el camino hablan sin parar, de pura idiotez diría una persona de un intelecto superior al de ustedes, pero venga, apenas se están conociendo y sientes que es un chico diferente a los que dicen ser tus amigos (la verdad no hay muchas personas a las que realmente les puedas llamar "amigos", para ti son simples conocidas) pero él era diferente, te daba buena espina ya que hablaba muy seguro de sí.

Te empezó a contar de su vida y como término ahí en Washington, ya que anteriormente vivía en Texas, pero se ve que ya se memorizo la ciudad en tan solo un verano. Te conto sobre su hermano mayor, se llamaba Dirk Strider y te conto que tiene un novio, si, su hermano es gay. También te conto que su hermano es un DJ famoso el cual reconociste inmediatamente al escuchar su sobrenombre ya que tenías varias de sus canciones guardadas en tu iPhone, mientras tú le cuentas sobre tu padre, tus amigas Rose y Jade, a las cuales él también dice conocer, siendo casualmente que Rose es su prima y Jade una amiga que conoció por la anterior.

Al llegar a la librería, la cual no tardaron mucho a pesar su ritmo lento, viste que te sobraban unos 10 minutos para que fuera tu tiempo, obviamente volverías a usar ese atajo otra vez.

Como no hay uniforme en tu trabajo solo fuiste a dejar tus cosas a la parte de atrás y volviste con Dave quien te esperaba en uno de los sillones que hay en la librería para seguir hablando.

Ya pasado los 10 minutos, que para tu gusto fueron fugaces, te despediste te Dave ya que él tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Me he divertido mucho hablando contigo Dave- Le sonríes y le haces un gesto de adiós.

-Yo igual bro, adiós.- Hace el mismo ademan

-¡Espera!- Alzas la voz atrayendo su atención al igual que de todas las personas que hay ahí.-¿Tienes Pesterchum?- Preguntas un poco por la atención.

-Claro bro-Dice sacando un pedazo de papel arrugado- ¿Tienes pluma?

-Si, ten- Se la entregas casi temblando

Observas como anota su usuario, _turntechGodhead_

-Te hablo en la noche- Dice entregándote el papel.

-Sí, adiós Dave- Dices con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Miras como cruza la puerta de cristal, te sientes un poco alegre hasta que escuchas la voz de tu jefe diciendo que regreses al trabajo, dios como le odias, pero trabajo es trabajo.

Ya se ha acabado tu turno por hoy, te despides de todos y te vas rumbo a tu departamento el cual está cerca. Rápidamente vas a tu computador y entras a Pesterchum y agregas a Dave, dios quieres hablar con él hasta que te de la madrugada, cosa que no podrá ser asi ya que mañana es tu primer día en el instituto.

**ectoBiologist ha agregado a turntechGodhead**

**ectoBiologist [EB] ha comenzado a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 10:34 pm**

EB: hey Dave!:B

TG: sup.

EB: cómo estas?

TG: cansado hoy tube un dia muy pesado de mierda.

EB: igual yo!

EB: sabes lo cansado que es subir y bajar cajas de libros?

EB: pues mucho!

TG: ha

TG: parece que tuviste más pesado el dia que yo

EB: augh

TG: que pasa bro

EB: nada

EB: es solo que no me gusta la idea de que mañana tenga que ir al instituto

EB: preferiría hablar contigo dia y noche

TG: yo igual dude

TG: mañana igual tengo que entrar a clases

EB: ojala fueras a clases conmigo!

EB: seria mas sencillo

TG: lo se

TG: quien no quiere estar con un strider para matar el tiempo

EB: psh

EB: eres muy modesto

TG: pues gracias Jehn

EB: no me digas asi

TG: por que

TG: suena cool

EB: aha

EB: bueno chico "cool" me tengo que ir

EB: buenas noches Dave :B

TG: buenas noches Jehn

EB: augh!

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha dejado de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] a las 11:21 pm**

Cierras los programas de tu computador y la apagas, después de todo mañana tenías un día largo sumando a tu lista mental el hecho de que tenías que acostumbrarte al horario de clases

Te fuiste a bañar, te pusiste ropa limpia, te quitaste los anteojos y apagaste la luz. No podías dormir, tenías el presentimiento de que mañana iba a pasar algo.

Cerraste los ojos y te quedaste dormido más fácil de lo que esperabas.


	2. Punto de vista del Strider

Tu nombre es Dave Strider y ahora mismo estas dudando de tu sexualidad. No fue hace mucho que fue ese extraño encuntro con ese chico inusual. La verdad fue un dia muy estresante y fue bueno poder contarle a alguien tu dia (aunque lo acabaras de conocer).

Al saber de su amistad con tu prima Rose no dudaste en contactarla y que te contara todo sobre el. No sabes como lo tomara tu prima ya que apenas habias llegado a la ciudad aquel verano, ella ni siquiera te habia presentado con tus amigos (solo con Jade), que grosero de su parte.

**turntechGodhead [TG] ha comenzado a molestar a tentacleTerapist [TT] a las 06:27 pm**

TG: hey primita

TT: se te ofrece algo Strider?

TG: si

TG: conoces a un tal John Egbert?

TG: ya sabes

TG: dientes de castor, melena oscura, ojos azules, enano

TT: ah si

TT: te lo iba a presentar mañana en el instituto

TG: va en el mismo instituto?

TT: si

TT: por que derrepente tanto interes?

TT: y como le conoces?

TG: se puede decir que hoy nos conocimos de una manera

TG: nueva?

TT: aha

TT: bueno si el saber de su existencia era todo lo que necesitabas saber

TT: me retiro

TG: no tan rapido Lalonde

TG: quiero saber todo lo que sepas de el

TT: ah

TT: supongo que ya se a donde va todo este tema no-homosexual

TG: lo dice la que tiene una novia

TT: no es mi novia

TT: bueno si tanto te interesa no hay problema conmigo

TG: k

TG: continua

... [inserte aqui conversacion]...

* * *

Pasaste toda la tarde, y parte de la noche, hablando con Rose sobre ese chico de ojos azules que tanto capto tu lado homosexual. Ya era un tanto tarde para seguir hablando, asi que te despediste de tu prima (tambien de John), te "bañaste", te pusiste unos boxers, te quitaste tus preciadas gafas y cerraste los ojos.

Sentias que mañana seria diferente, no esperabas a ver la cara de sorpresa de Egbert en cuanto te viera sentado en su mismo salon al lado de Rose y Jade, simplemente no podias esperar.


	3. Sorpresas y gente nueva

**No es necesario leer esto, pero si quieren saber mi mala suerte ahi les va:**

Bueno me levante y todo iba bien, despues agarre mi iPad y empeze a escribir este capitulo. Ya llevaba demasiado recompensando que el el capitulo anterio fueron muy pocas palabras, entonces ya llevaba la mitad de la historia y de eso se me ocurrio hacerme algo de desayunar, entonces baje a la cocina y empeze a hacerme algo, de eso me puse a dibujar (igual en el iPad) y se me antojo seguir con el fic, pero le puse a safari y se me borro TODA la historia (meeehhh). Asi que hice lo posible por acordarme de lo que escribi, pero no sera igual:( ya se lo que sentia Vriska (lo de la mala suerte claro ñeguele)

**Otra cosa un poco mas importante, Rose y Kanaya todavia no son pareja, ya corregi lo del otro capitulo ( solo le añadi un dialogo mas )**

* * *

**John**

El dichoso dia llego. Despertaste sudando y algo pegajoso, no habias prendido tu ventilador en la noche. Grave error. Como sea, era el primer dia de clases tenias que ir bien y no hibas a ir oliendo a perro mojado (¿eso que?), asi que te metiste a bañar, te tomaste tu tiempo ya que te habias despertado mas temprano, tenias mucho tiempo de sobra. Despues te pusite una camisa a cuadros, jeans azules y unos converse azul rey, desayunaste, te lavaste los dientes, agarraste tus cosas y saliste rumbo al instituto a paso lento.

A la entrada del instituto pudiste ver a tus amigas Jade y Rose, Jade se puso como loca cuando te vio, ya que ella se habia ido con su hermano a Australia de vacaciones, no dudo ni un segundo en ir a abrazarte. A Rose tambien le diste su respectivo abrazo, pero no tan grande como el de Jade ya que a ella la habias visto durante las vacaciones, aunque notaste algo diferente en Rose, se veia mas misteriosa de lo usual. Tenia algo entre manos, no sabes que, pero lo tenia.

En fin, terminaste de saludar a todos tus amigos, tampoco pudiste evitar en saludar a todos los que se cruzaban, segun tu a nadie en la escuela le caias mal y nadie te caia mal, por suerte no tenias a alguien que arruinara tu dia cada año.

Que mala suerte, tu primera clase era matematicas. ¡dios! Como odias esa materia, no eres malo, pero simplemente no te gustan excepto una vez que empiezas.

Al llegar al aula viste a tus dos mejores amigas ya instalada en sus respectivos asientos, que bueno que te tocaba con ellas las dos primeras clases, el resto del dia seria aburrido sin la alegria de Jade y los comentarios sarcasticos de Rose, pero no pudiste evitar ver a alguien con ellas, un rubio mas alto que tu, gafas RayBan, vestia con una sudadera roja, jeans negros y unos converse iguales a los tuyo pero en rojo. Podria ser?... Dave!?

No sabias que hacer en ese momento, si salias corriendo a abrazarlo todos te dirian homosexual (que escuela de mierda), por otro lado si nadamas ibas ahi como si nada se iba a poner en sus planes de "princesito ironico". Todo te dio igual y fuiste a su lado, lo mas extraño es que fuiste sintiendo tus mejillas arder a cada paso que dabas hacia el.

- Hey Egber... Hahahah!- Dave se empezo a carcajear, y te sentias un poco mas caliente.

- Hey Dave- Le respondiste de mala gana.

- Hah, dude que te paso?- dijo limpiandose la lagrima falsa.

- ¿Que? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntaste infantilmente.

- Si con algo te refieres a que estas mas rojo que mi sueter entonces si- Dijo causando pequeñas risas en Jade y Rose.

- Ahhh... Eso no importa ahora!, en fin, ¿Que haces aqui?

- ¿En la escuela? Ordeñar vacas Egbert, ordeñar vacas- Dijo sarcasticamente

- No! Me refiero a ¿que haces aqui en esta escuela?

- A ver John, desde mi punto de vista las escuelas sirven para "aprender", dormir y ver que puedes odiar a una persona mayor por saber mas- ¿El sarcasmo es infinito para el o que?- Pero si quires saber la razon mas detallada es porque se dice que esta es la mejor escuela de Washington, aparte de que esta cerca de mi nuevo apartamento.

- Aha bueno, y vas conmigo en esta clase?

- Y en todas las demas- Dijo sentandose en una silla al lado de la tuya.

- Eh?

- Asi es Egbert estare contigo todas las clases

- Whoa, pe... Pero como hiciste eso?

- Pues le dije a la directora que necesitaba un guia durante todo el año y me dio a escojer entre tu y un tipo que usa maquillaje de payaso, asi que te elegi a ti-

¿Para que ocultarlo? Te encantaba la idea de que Dave te ubiera elegido como su guia durante todo el año.

-¡Aver chicos comenzemos con la clase!- El grito del profesor te saco de tus fantasias con Dave. Rapidamente tomaste asiente para evitar cualquier grito que te pueda poner en vergüenza frente a el- Primero, tenemos un nuevo alumno, Señor Strider porfavor presentese ante la clase.

* * *

**Dave**

Te levantaste de tu lugar y no pudiste evitar sentir todas las miradas de las chicas sobre ti, sinceramente te sentias incomodo, simepre era lo mismo en cada instituto, todas iban detras de ti. Ahora mismo no querias nada serio. Al meno con una chica. (Cof cof)

Bueno, me llamo Dave Strider y vengo de Texas- Mierda, odias presentarte en frente de toda la clase, si tanto te quieren conocer pues que lo hagan en el receso.

Afortunadamente eso fue suficiente para el profesor y te hizo la seña para tomar asiento. Ha! Al menos John ya tenia un color mas humano, te dio ternura ver como se ponia rojo (Por ti! Por ti!)

Al principio las clase fueron lentas, pero a medida que les ibas entendiendo te iban hasta interesando. Oh por dios claro que no! Bueno en parte si y en la otra te quedabas viendo a John hasta que el te volteara a ver. Hasta que llego el fin, tres clases mas y todo acabara por hoy.

Te sentaste con Rose, Jade, John y un chico que apenas te lo iban a presentar

- Hey Dave, el es Karkat- Te dijo Jade alegremente

- Sup, du- Te interrumpio

- QUE MIERDAS QUIERES?-

- Karkat! -Jade le grito- Perdon

- No hay problema, creo, soy Da-

- SI YA SE, DAVE STRIDER- Dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa y brazos de mariposon- EL CHICO NUEVO

- Hey dejame terminar una frase

-COMO SEA

- Veo que van por el buen camino- No me imagino cual sera el mal camino- Asi que los dejare solos un rato- Jade se fue

- Mmmmhh... Entonces ¿Karkat? Como es-

- YA SE LO QUE TRAMAS CON EGBERT-

- Woah dude, ¿de que hablas?-

- NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA, ROSE ME LO CONTO TODO-

Maldita Rose, con que el es al que le cuenta todo, debiste suponerlo Jade te habia contado de que a Karkat le gustaban las peliculas romanticas y todo relacionado con ello, y sabes que Rose es como una terapeuta de problemas que tienen que ver con todo eso, no te deberia de sorprender que se llevaran muy bien.

- Y si fuera asi habria un problema?

- NO, LA VERDAD ROSE Y YO TE "AYUDAREMOS" HASTA DONDE PUEDES LLEGAR-

- En serio? Le dije a Rose que no se metiera, que lo puedo hacer solo

- AL PARECER NO LE IMPORTO, COMO A MI

- Como sea

Despues de que hablaras con Karkat, los dos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres, mas al rato hablarias con Rose de lo que le conto a Karkat, oooh por que cuando rompes una promesa con un Strider, lo tienes que pagar caro.

- Hey Rose

- Hola Dave

- Te molesta si hablo con Kanaya?

- N.. No sabes quien es ella

- Ah no?, Jade ¿Quien es ella?

- Jade no te atrevas- Rose miro a Jade

- Es la que esta sentada alla- Te señalo a una chica alta vestida de verde, cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y los labios los tenia pintados de negro, aunque se veia que no era gotica

- Voy a hablar con ella

-Dave no! - Rose te miraba desafiante

Le restaste importancia y te dirijiste con Kanaya

-Sup

- Hola, Se Te Ofrece Algo?

- No nada, solo queria hablar contigo

-Esta Bien, Me Llamo Kanaya Maryam

-Dave Strider

- Interesante Nombre

- Seee... Bueno queria hablar de mi prima Rose

- Que Tiene Ella?

- Meehh queria saber que piensas de ella

Al decir eso notaste un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Kanaya, te diste automaticamente cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no se necesita ser un genio para eso.

- Ehh... Bueno, Se Me Hace... Interesante

- Que acaso es tu palabra favorita?

- No Pero, No Tengo Palabras Para Expresarme Sobre Ella

- Bueno se nota a leguas que estas roja por tan solo nombrarla

- Uhhh! Ahhh...

- No te preocupes, te ayudare a tener su atencion

- Porque Deberia Confiar En Ti?

- Por que soy su primo

- Y?

- No se, creo que me debe un favor enorme

- Ya Veo

- Si, y ayudandote desde ahora, tambien le gustas

- Eh!?

- Hasta luego

Despues de eso te fuiste a tu mesa viendo que Rose te miraba con una mirada de "te voy a matar Strider". Tu solo te sentaste al lado de ella y le susurraste "estamos a mano" el resto del receso fue asi:

Rose mirando a Kanaya hasta que la veia, tu mirabas a John y el se ponia rojo, Jade hablando de como estubo Australia, John le ponia atencion mientras no le mirabas y Karkat miraba una chica a lo lejos que hablaba con Kanaya.

Las tres horas pasaron igual que las anteriores, te ponias a conversar con John en lo que el profesor se volteaba a apuntar algo en el pizarron, para tu suerte el profesor escribia muy lento. Como Rose y Jade no estaban en tus ultimas clases tenias que responder todo tu solo (¡el que copia!). Hasta que sono el timbre para la salida.

* * *

Ya todos afuera se quedaron a platicsr los cuatro hasta que dieron las 03:45, las horas pasan volando cuando hablas de puras babosadas. Rose y Jade se fueron por caminos diferentes, pero John se fue contigo ya que vivias a una cuadra de su departamento, seria mas sencillo si los dos vivieran en tu apartamento ya que es mas grande, pero eso lo verias mas adelante (ñejejeje)

Durante el camino fuiste conociendolo mas, (ya que nadamas lo habias conocido ayer) y el de ti, de verdad tienen muchas cosas en comun no todas pero, si tienen varias.

Lo acompañaste hasta su puerta ya que querias hacer algo en donde nadie te viera, le besaste la mejilla y te fuiste lo mas rapido posible, pero disimuladamente ( no volteandolo a ver )

Es un poco apresurado hacer eso en el segundo dia, no sabes lo que te espera mañana. ( tampoco yo )

* * *

**John**

Despues de hace cinco minutos de que se fue Dave, sigues congelado en el marco de tu puerta. Dave te acaba de dar un beso en la mejilla, sientes como los colores se te suben a la cara abandonando tu palido color de siempre.

Te fuiste lentamente al baño y te bañaste con agua fria, todavia sentias tu cara caliente, ese color se te quedara hasta mañana. Hah.

Sin mas asuntos que hacer te fuiste a tu cuarto a hacer la tarea ( tarea en el primer dia de clases?!, que mierda de escuela), prendiste tu vendito ventilador, te cepillaste los diente y te fuiste a dormir, aun rojo. No te podias sacar a Dave de la cabeza.

* * *

**Rose**

Despues de unos cuantos minutos de darte cuenta de lo que tu primo habia echo unas horas atras en la escuela con tu Crush, entendiste muy bien lo que queria decir con "estamos a mano"

**tentacleTerapist [TT] ha comenzado a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 06:37 pm**

TT: bien Strider

TT: he decifrado el por que fuiste a hscer todo ese show con Kanaya

TG: en serio?

TG: te tomo mucho tiempo entonces

TT: si

TT: no crei que hablabas en serio con lo de John

TT: le dije a Karkat nadamas para hacerte una broma

TG: los Strider siempre hablamos en serio prima

TG: tu mas que nadie deberia de saberlo

TT: bueno si el caso es en realidad cierto

TT: te ayudare

TG: creo que puedo solo

TT: no lo creo

TT: todas las relaciones que le has tratado de resolver "solo" han durado menos de un mes

TT: no quieres pasar eso con John o si?

TG: obviamente no Lalonde

TG: esta bien

TG: pero solo si yo lo pido

TT: me complace ser de ayuda

TT: como sea me tengo que retirar a hacer los deberes

TG: me los pasas en la mañana?

TT: solo la de biologia

TG: ahuevo

**tentacleTerapist [TT] ha dejado de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] a las 07:02 pm**

Te preparaste para mañana, te bañaste y te fuiste a dormir.

* * *

Me quedo largo noooooo? :DD

Recompensa por lo de la mañana, queria subirlo mas temprano meehh

Tal vez mañana o el domingo suba lo que siga, no se ilusionen casi no cumplo

Ah! Si, el lunes entro a clases asi que si no lo subo el domingo tal vez me tarde mas :((

Dentro de poco vere como meto a los alpha y a los trolls.

Buuuuuuuuaaaayh!


End file.
